Summer Nights
by Dark Waffle
Summary: Because he knew he would see Lucy Heartfilia again. Maybe not now, nor the next day, nor the next month, maybe even the next year. But he would see her again. Update! Epilogue 2 has been posted!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Good news and bad news. Good news! I'm almost done with the next chapter of **_**Fallen Star. **_**Bad news? I've decided I will update it July 1st just because May 1st was the last update, which I'm so sorry about D: Anyway, this story was inspired by the songs **_**Cop Car **_**by Keith Urban and **_**Play It Again **_**by Luke Bryan. And I've been itching to write something with these songs, whether it was Kodomo No Omocha or Fairy Tail. But Fairy Tail was the pick so wha la! Kind of long, around 25 pages, so be prepared for that! But it was fun to write :) I hope you enjoy :)**

**I don't own **_**Fairy Tail**_**. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

"Speech"  
_'Thoughts'  
"Dream Sequence/Flashback"_

_**Summer Nights**_

_**-O-**_

"_You were so innocent,  
but you were stealing my heart  
I fell in love in the back of a cop car."  
_- Cop Car, Keith Urban

_**-O-**_

The bright, orange fire burned brightly, as it's fiery shadow illuminated the shore of the lake side. People were dancing and singing, alcohol in their hands, celebrating the warm summer night. The music was playing loudly, absorbing the voices around the campfire.

Eighteen year old Natsu Dragneel sat solemnly, his arms crossed over his chest, a pout settling on his lips. He was clad in a tight, red long sleeved shirt with a few buttons at the top and dark jeans, with a white scarf wrapped around his neck. His strange and unusual pink haired danced with the light breeze as his onyx colored eyes screamed boredom.

The students of Fairy Tail Academy were hosting one last lake trip before they all went their separate ways for college and life. The host, their class president for four years: Erza Scarlet, organized the event, all Fairy Tail students, current and former, invited for the celebration.

The young Dragneel was going to skip out on the celebration, not really in the mood to be around drunken friends and also heartbroken, but was dragged by his rival/best friend, Gray Fullbuster.

"Oh flame for brains! Get the _hell _up! Stop your damn sulking and live a little , you damn pyro!" The pout that was etched on his face turned into a glare as the pink haired teenager snarled.

"Shut the hell up, droopy eyes! I'll get up when I want too, you damn snow cone!"

Gray had grown up in the snow before transferring to Fairy Tail Academy, therefor making him immune to the cold. He also had a weird habit of stripping since he was young. Natsu was always a heat person, loving everything about fire and the way heat worked. It was the only time in the pyro's science classes that he ever paid attention. Their differences in preferences was why the two had been bitter rivals since their first encounter.

"You wanna fight, pinky? I'm always ready for a brawl!"

"Come at me, ice princess! And why don't you put some damn clothes on!" Natsu referring to the shirt that was now settled on the floor next to them.

Both teenagers locked heads, glaring daggers at each other as they both made fist, ready to attack one another. Though Gray had always been one of Natsu's closest friends, just the presence of the dark, raven haired boy irritated the pink haired boy to no end.

"_Enough._"

Natsu and Gray immediately stilled, chills crawling down their spines. When _she _got involved, both teenagers wouldn't dare to continue fighting, not if they wanted to live a long, healthy life.

"This is most likely the last time we will all be gathered together until who knows how long and you two are _fighting_? How does that make sense, Natsu? Gray?"

"_Erza!_ Erza! Hi, Erza!" Gray stuttered as sweat rolled down his face. "We're not fighting, right Natsu? We're getting along just fine! Just having another conversation, like best buds do!" The ice loving teenager hooked an arm around Natsu's neck, who put on the biggest grin as the fright of Erza loomed over him.

"Aye sir!"

That was enough for the former, scarlet class president as a smile graced her delicate, but strong face. "Good, good. I know it's natural of course, for good friends to fight every so often. But at times like these, we must cherish the time we have left together! _Understood_?"

"Aye sir!" They replied simultaneously.

"Perfect. Now go have fun, you two." With that, the fearless Titania, Erza Scarlet walked away towards the school bookworm Levy McGarden, who was sitting with someone Natsu had never seen before; at least not at the academy.

Once Erza was a reasonable distance away, the rival teenagers unhooked themselves from each other and growled. They stared each other down, Natsu not wanting to give in to the stripping freak. Both infamous teenagers kept at their staring contest until someone called over at Gray.

"_Gray-sama~!_"

Natsu watched as the called boy froze immediately, his countenance changing from irritation to annoyance as his four year stalker, Juvia Lockser, who also talked in third person, came running at him.

"There you are, Gray-sama! Juvia has been looking for you everywhere!"

Natsu snickered, thinking that this was definitely the best revenge. "Hello, Natsu-kun! Do you mind if Juvia borrows Gray-sama for the night?"

"Wha- No! Natsu don't you dare answer tha-"

"Of course you can! Keep him forever if ya want!" Gray shot daggers at his oldest friend, Natsu throwing his head back, his hands behind his head. Juvia literally had hearts in her eyes as she squealed with excitement, wrapping her arms around the bare chest of the dark haired boy.

"Damn it! Juvia! Stop- Natsu! You stupid ass, candle stick! I'll get you back for this!" The droopy eyed boy protested as the insults left his mouth. The blue haired teenager dragged him away, where Natsu, with a smirk at his lips, waved tauntingly, his laughter loud as day.

"You're an ass, Salamander."

Responding to his nickname, Natsu turned to see his old rival and close friend, Gajeel Redfox walk up to him with two drinks in his hand. The fire shadowed him, as his dark mane was kept in place thanks to the green headband wrapped around his head. His dark, red eyes shone brightly despite the dark night and his piercings shone brightly in the moon light.

His grin fell, his eyes narrowing at the boy in front of him. "He deserved it! Besides, she's your friend, metal face! Shouldn't you be defendin' her or something like that?"

A vein appeared at the corner of the dark haired boy's forehead. "Yeah, but Juvia's fuckin' crazy. At least for the damn stripper she is."

They mutually came to an understand, which was a rarity for the two boys. They locked heads just as much as Natsu and Gray did. But for once, they decided for tonight, they'd avoid the quarreling, though it wouldn't be Fairy Tail if a random fight _didn't _break out.

"I thought Levy didn't like beer?" Natsu noted, eyeing the two cups of alcohol in Gajeel's hands.

"She doesn't. But Bunny Girl wanted a cup, so I got her one."

"Bunny… girl?" Clear confusion crossed the onyx eyed boy's face.

"Yeah, Shorty's best friend. The blonde one sittin' next to her?" Gajeel gestured over towards Levy as Natsu turned around to see Levy, Erza, and this mysterious blonde that he noticed earlier sitting down around the wooden bench.

"Who is she? Never seen her around Fairy Tail before." Natsu didn't know if it was just him, but there was something about the way her blonde hair was shining in the orange glow from the fire in front of her. Or the way her brown(?) eyes gleamed in the dark.

"Her name's Lucy. And that's cause' she didn't go to Fairy Tail, you dumb ass. Her and the squirt met a while ago, both huge book nerds apparently."

Natsu didn't know what it was, but he found himself following Gajeel as they made their way back over towards the group of girls who were sitting around the campfire. As they grew closer, Natsu couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

She had shimmering blonde hair that radiated in the bask of the flames in front of her and these delicate, but bright, brown eyes that danced with fire. He felt his face heating up, something that never usually happened to the pink haired boy.

When Gajeel and Natsu arrived, the girl known as _Lucy _stood up as the dark haired boy offered her the drink. That's when the pyro got a good look at her. She was wearing a simple, strapless white dress with a tiny brown belt tied around the waist. Her blonde hair was curled at the bottom and she adorned these nifty looking cowgirl boots. And the pink haired boy couldn't help but notice how _big _her chest was. He wasn't a pervert or anything of the sorts, but when something that… _big _stood out in front of you like that, it was hard _not _to look.

She smiled and thanked Gajeel, making Natsu's heart race.

He concluded then that she had a beautiful smile.

"Oh! Natsu! I didn't see you there! Hi!" Levy McGarden, always top in the class behind Erza, greeted him, a delighted smile on her lips. Natsu broke away from his stare over at the blonde and shifted his gaze towards the bluenette.

"Hey Levy!" He replied with a grin splitting his face in half.

"Lu-chan!" Natsu watched as she called the blonde hair maiden, who was talking to Erza, and latch onto her arm. She whipped her head back towards Levy, a brow arched. "This is Natsu! He was the most well known person at Fairy Tail! Everyone knew and loved him!"

It was true, what Levy said. He was the most popular guy in school, but not in the typical high school stereotype way. He was known for his infamous boasting and his carefree attitude and his love for his friends and Fairy Tail. But most of all, he was known for the undying loyalty he had for his school and the devotion to his friends. Natsu was many things, but selfish and inconsiderate we're not any of them.

The mysterious blonde, _Lucy_, turned towards him, her brown eyes locking with his onyx ones. Natsu, being the carefree, charismatic, spit fire type of guy he was, grinned, his hands behind his head.

"Natsu! This is Lu-chan! She's my best friend! I've known her since like… _forever_." The blue haired girl giggled, the blonde, _Lucy_, giggled along with her.

"Levy-chan! Only _you _call me Lu-chan!" She turned towards the pink haired boy, her hands clasped behind her back. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu, was it?"

Not trying to be distracted by her sweet voice, he nodded with his spit fire grin. "Natsu Dragneel. But Natsu works just as good." He gave her the thumbs up and she laughed, making his heart race _again_.

Throughout the years, Natsu had only really loved one girl. And that girl was his now _ex-girlfriend, _Lisanna Strauss. Lisanna Strauss was his childhood best friend, growing up together to fall in love as they got older. It was obvious that he and the white haired girl were bound to end up together. They were the _"power couple,"_ the couple everyone wanted to be. Her older siblings, Mirajane and Elfman Strauss, we're well known around Fairy Tail too. Mira for her motherly touch and Elfman for his tendency to shout "If you're a man!" at every corner.

"Natsu."

Called boy gulped, the grin disappearing from his face as Erza walked up to him. He gave her a nervous smile, hoping the firm Titania didn't see the after quarrel of he and the perverted stripper.

"Aye sir!"

"You should stick by Lucy's side. Since you are most well known, it would be easier for her to meet the others with you by her side."

"Aye! Whatever you say, Erza!" He wouldn't dare defy Erza's order.

Normally, he wasn't afraid or frightened by the likes of anyone, even taking on Laxus, the school champion in martial arts. The pyro faced everyone head on, not cowering to any opponent. Except for Erza Scarlet. Erza was a _monster_. She was firm, strong. The scarlet class president didn't put up with any bull. Even the headmaster of Fairy Tail himself would look to Erza to handle some business.

"Great. I will see you all later then! It was nice meeting you, Lucy. I'd like to see you again in the future."

"Yes, of course, Erza! That'd be great!"

The two teenagers shared a hug and Natsu remained still with the forced smile on his face until Erza had walked away again. A sigh of relief left his lips as his head hung low.

"She's still got you by the balls, Salamander!" Gajeel snickered as he slapped Natsu on his back shoulder. The pink haired boy growled, barking back at his long time friend.

"I don't see you talkin' back to Erza! Not that you ever would!"

"Are you fuckin' crazy?! I would never mess with Titania. Not if I want to live to see tomorrow, anyway! She's fuckin' crazy, just like Mira. Fuckin' demons!"

Both boys shuttered as they imagined a very angry Erza and Mirajane coming after them.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lucy whispering something to Levy, who laughed nervously, waving her off.

"Stop making Erza and Mira to be monsters, you two!" Levy reprimanded, as if she was reassuring Lucy.

"But they are monsters!" Natsu argued, his arms crossed in front of him. "Erza is scary!"

Again, Natsu's head hung low, thinking back to all the times Erza had punished him for doing all the _wrong _things. And Natsu definitely didn't want to be punished by the scarlet girl again.

"Got that right." Gajeel muttered.

The pink haired boy watched as Levy wagged a finger at him, to which he just grabbed, giving the petite girl a teasing smirk. The bluenette struggled against his powerful hold and whined at Gajeel. Natsu could remember a time when he had something like that.

"It's odd, because you'd never think a brute like Gajeel or a bookworm like Levy-chan would end up together. But they did, and they're good together."

The pyro shifted his gaze towards the blonde, her eyes watching the pair in front softly, a small smile plastered on her lips.

"Screw for brains had always like Levy. Just never had the balls to ask her out till last year." He replied, grabbing at his scarf. She giggled.

"It's weird, you know? I met Levy-chan at this book convention we held at my private school when I was 10 and we became friends instantly. We exchanged phone numbers and kept in contact for the last eight years. But..." Natsu arched a brow as she stopped, "Seeing her around you all, it makes me feel like I didn't _really _know her, you know?"

Natsu laughed, making Lucy blush slightly. "Wha-what are you laughing at?!"

"You're weird, Lucy!" Her eyes went wide, "Of course you know Levy! Just cause' she had this life you didn't know much about doesn't mean you knew her any less! There's just more to get to know! She's still your best friend! That doesn't change anything!"

Her mouth was parted open slightly, as if Natsu had said something she didn't comprehend. He stood there, a smile adorning his tanned face. Then, slowly, her parted mouth closed and a smile formed at her lips.

"I can see why people like you. You're an assuring guy, Natsu." She said, making Natsu blush a bit. He flashed her a smile and stared at her brown eyes for as long as she allowed him.

"By the way, you don't have to stick around me like Erza said. I think I can manage on my own. And I don't want to ruin your night by baby sitting."

Natsu waved her off. "Don't worry about it, Luigi! I don't mind! You're better company than the damn stripper or metal face anyway!"

"It's Lucy!" She shouted, a blush appearing on her face as she pouted. The pink haired boy laughed as he sat down, signaling her to follow after him.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry! I'm not really all that good at remembering things, honestly! I wasn't all that smart in school." Natsu offered her an apologetic smile as she stood in front of him. The pink haired boy noticed the glow around her body as her perfect skin gleamed in the presence of the bright flames behind her.

She sighed, a forgiving smile settling on her pale lips. Lucy took a seat next to him, grabbing her cup in the process and taking a sip. "I guess all's forgiven. But Natsu!"

Called boy, who was now stuffing a melted marshmallow into his face, turned towards her with an arched brow. Lucy's face shifted to one of disgust.

"Wak?" He questioned, his mouth full of marshmallow goo.

"Lucy. The name is _Lucy, _okay?"

The pink haired boy nodded with a grin. He swallowed the sweet substance and burped loudly, disgusting the blonde haired girl next to him.

"Lucy! Weirdo Lucy!"

"If anyone is weird, it's definitely you!"

"Then we can be weird together!"

Natsu watched as a crimson hue adorned the blonde's cheeks. She sputtered slightly, her next words jumbled a bit. She squirmed around slightly, as if she didn't know what her next move would be. For a few moments, the brown eyed girl sat quietly. But eventually, Lucy gave him a smile.

"Alright then. We can be weird together."

_**-O-**_

"Wait, so you went to private school for _12 years_!?" Natsu asked, his eyes growing wide as he and his new friend, Lucy Heartfilia sat by the campfire, talking away the night.

She nodded, sighing roughly. "Yep. I wanted to get out of that crummy private school, but papa refused. Papa declared public school to be _beneath me_ and _scum_." While he glowered, Natsu also noticed the glare on Lucy's face. "Papa always dictated my life. He always told me what I should and shouldn't do, what I was allowed to wear, who I should talk to, who my friends were. He never let me decide _for myself!_"

Lucy took a big gulp of her now third beer as Natsu listened. He frowned, thinking how hard it must have been on Lucy to live such a tyrannical life.

They had been sitting by the smaller camp fire, getting to know each other for what seemed for hours, but in reality, only two had passed. Lucy had talked to him about her life as the daughter of a wealthy millionaire who ran a successful railroad company. She told him stories of her childhood and her memories of attending Magnolia's School of Young Women.

While Natsu listened for the latter part, he told her about some of his more fun and daring adventures and memories, retelling them as if they had happened just yesterday.

"Your dad sounds like a dick, no offense."

She laughed, shaking her head. "When my mama died, my papa sold himself to work. It was like he forgot he had a daughter. And because he was so _controlling _over me, I never had any real friends besides the maids, cooks, tutors, at whatnot at our house. But even then, they were more family to me than he ever was."

Natsu watched as her eyes fell, crestfallen, her shoulders slumping.

"I'm sorry about your mom." Natsu offered his condolences, taking a drink of his beer.

"Neh, Natsu?"

The boy turned towards Lucy. She was sporting a pink hue, which he figured was from the alcohol intake rather than the heat from the fire in front of them.

"What was going to school at Fairy Tail like?"

Natsu grinned, his favorite question that any person could ask him.

"It was great! We were the best. Our sports kicked ass, always making it to finals and what not! And our teachers we're great, except for mean ol' Porly-Grandma. She hated kids, but still worked at a school, which makes no sense right? And gramps, the headmaster at Fairy Tail, never treated us like we some sort of burden or anything like that. He treated us like family and even though we bumped heads, still had our backs! And the people there were great! Some were assholes, like the stupid stripper!" Natsu gestured to Gray, who had somehow gotten away from Juvia at the moment and was talking to Cana Alberona, a drunk who graduated the same year as Mira and Laxus.

"And metal face, but we're like family at Fairy Tail. You mess with one, you mess with everyone. We stick together and take care of our own. Because that's what being a Fairy was all about you know? I know, fairies are lame or whatever, but we always kicked ass and had each other's back."

When he finished, Natsu shifted his gaze towards Lucy, who was staring in the dying fire. Her face was invisible of any emotion, making the pink haired boy frown. Lucy looked better with a smile on her face.

"Lucy?"

"It sounds wonderful." The blonde spoke, turning towards him. "I wish I could have attended Fairy Tail."

"Just cause' you didn't go to Fairy Tail, it doesn't mean that you can't be a Fairy! Anybody who has the heart of a Fairy, can _be _a Fairy!" He stood up abruptly, pointing at himself with his thumb.

Lucy giggled. "Do you realize how silly that sounds?"

"A little, but who cares! Be a Fairy, Lucy! You fit right in with the rest of us!" He shone her his infamous and signature grin as Natsu stared at her with a confident stare.

"Just like that?" The brown haired maiden asked.

"Just like that!" The pink haired pyro pounded on his chest and with a mischievous glint in his onyx eyes, turned towards the crowd of people around them. Lucy stared at him in confusion.

"HEY EVERYBODY!"

All eyes turned towards Natsu, Lucy blushing furiously.

"Whataya want, Salamander!?" Gajeel, who was currently intoxicated, grabbing onto a very _red_ Levy, shouted.

"Shut the hell up, metal face! And let me talk!" He then looked around to see friends from over the years staring at him.

"What's this about, Natsu? I got drinking to do!" Cana Alberona shouted as she hugged a barrel of alcohol.

"You're already doing that, you damn drunk!" He growled, pointing a finger at her.

"Get on with it, squinty eyes!" GrayFullbuster was next to comment and while Natsu wanted nothing more than to shove something down his rival's throat, he had an announcement to make.

"Everybody! This is Lucy!" Grabbing her hand, the pyro hoisted her up, to which she yelped slightly, her face as red as the fire next to them. "Lucy..." He turned to her and stretched out a hand. "This is everybody!"

"Lucy's part of Fairy Tail now, got it ya assholes! So make her feel welcomed!" His boisterous laughter echoed throughout the campsite, a numerous amount of cheers and "Welcomes!" chorused throughout the lake side.

"Welcome party for Lucy!" Gray commented as he stripped down to his boxers, beer in his hand.

"**HELL YEAH!**" All of Fairy Tail chorused in a cheer as the music was raised higher until everyone's laughter was encased in the melody.

Natsu laughed as he watched some of his closest friends gather around and enjoy the summer night, causing mischief and engaging in all out brawls that never held malice. He was surely going to miss all this when it came time to leaving for college.

"You didn't have to do all that, Natsu."

He turned towards her and put a hand on her head. "Now you're part of Fairy Tail! Let's go celebrate!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dancing and the drinking.

Lucy smiled and complied, letting herself be dragged by this strange, but friendly, new boy that had introduced her to this world of unpredictability and fun.

_**-O-**_

"I'M ALL FIRED UP! LAXUS! FIGHT ME!"

Laxus Dreyar, grandchild to Fairy Tail's headmaster sighed, arms crossed in front of him as the oldest of the Strauss siblings sat next to him.

"No, Natsu. I will not fight you." The older blonde commented in his surly voice. Mirajane Strauss giggled next to him.

"Is he always like this?" Lucy whispered, nudging the snow white haired woman slightly as they watched Natsu attempt to fight the blonde haired, scarred man.

Mira giggled once more. "Definitely. It's one of Natsu's many traits."

"Yosh! Watch Lucy! I'm going to take Laxus down! Then I'll definitely be the strongest in all Fairy Tail!" Lucy couldn't help but laugh as fire danced in his onyx eyes and a confident smirk laid on his lips.

"Don't be so arrogant, Natsu!" A new, husky voice joined the fray as Mira's younger brother, Elfman Strauss joined the mix. "You have to be man enough to beat me first before you can even touch Laxus!"

"Bring it on, Elf boy!" Natsu pumped his fist in his hand and with a confident smirk, charged at Elfman.

"Oh dear, it looks like they're overdoing it." The snow white haired maiden commented. Laxus shrugged his shoulders.

"You know how Natsu gets once he's committed. Unless someone pulls him away, he'd never back away from a fight."

Mira put a finger to her lips, thinking of how to get her younger brother and the pink haired boy to stop fighting. And when her eyes stopped on Lucy, her eyes widened, her face glowing.

"Lucy!" Called girl jumped as she almost choked on the beer she was drinking.

"Ye-Yes!"

"Why don't you stop Natsu, hmm? He seems to really like you and Kami knows he'll cause a ruckus if he continues." Lucy blushed, her first reaction to deny Mira's request.

"Bu-But I hardly know him! And you want me to get in the middle of… _that_?" The blonde inquired, pointing a finger at Natsu and Elfman, who were currently on the floor, their hands and feet entangled in one another, as if they were wrestling.

"He's taken a great liking to you, I know. Besides, it doesn't hurt to get to know him a little better, doesn't it?"

Lucy blushed, her face feeling hot. She muttered something about falling for Mira's puppy dog eyes and stood up. She fixed herself and walked over towards the two boys rolling around in the dirt. The blonde sighed as she heard the scuffle and grunts of the quarreling boys.

"He-Hey! Natsu!" She shouted.

Both boys stopped, Natsu looking up at the blonde. He smiled instantly. "What's up, Lucy?"

"You should stop fighting you know? You're going to hurt yourself or Elfman and then complain about it later. So why not just come with me to get a drink and finish this up later?"

The pink haired boy frowned slightly, not liking the idea of leaving this fight on stand still, but he liked Lucy. And if she was requesting for him to accompany her, he wouldn't refuse the offer.

A grin appeared on his lips. "Okay!" Jumping off of Elfman, he dusted himself off. But not before throwing a dagger back to the older man. "This ain't over!"

"We wouldn't be a man if this wasn't settled!" The bulky, silver haired man shouted. "Lucy is man for knowing when enough is enough!"

"I'm not a man." She deadpanned and Natsu cackled as she narrowed her eyes.

After waving goodbye to Mira, Laxus, and Elfman, the pair walked over to the table where the drinks were being served; Fried and Bixlow, Laxus's best friends, were serving the alcohol.

"Can I have two more cups, please?" Lucy asked, the pink in her cheeks becoming more noticeable.

"Yes, milady." Fried answered, Natsu scoffing at his personality. Fried was openly gay, everyone knew. But he had a weakness to women, especially pretty women like Lucy. But he was also a polite gentlemen, one that a man would want for his daughter.

Bixlow, the man was the tattoo stamped on his forehead, was a complete different story. While also vulgar and perverted, the tattooed man's only goal was to see how many girls he could sleep with before the night ended. The pink haired boy had never like Bixlow, only tolerating him because he was part of Fairy Tail.

"Yo, Natsu! This girl lookin' _fine _tonight! Replacement for Lisanna, aye?" A cocky, patronizing smirk spreading on his disgusting face.

"Bixlow!" Fried hit his friend over the head, causing the older teenager to spill the drinks in his hand. Lucy yelped as the beer fell on her shoes.

"My shoes!"

Natsu's eyes darkened, a snarl forming at his lips. He clenched his fists and glared harshly at the dark haired man. Anger boiled in his stomach as Bixlow hit the wrong nerve. Lisanna was the last thing he wanted to be reminded of tonight. Just seeing Mira and Elfman was enough, but the mention of her was absolute taboo.

But Bixlow was always known for being an ass and he had just pulled a dick move; one that infuriated Natsu to no end.

"How about you piss off! Fucker!"

He then turned around and stalked off, leaving his new friend behind. Natsu was too _infuriated_, too _enraged_, too _embittered _to be around just about anyone at the moment. His need for violence and outrage came crawling back at him, wanting to hit _something_.

The pink haired boy could hear Lucy shouting after him, but he paid no attention to her. He was afraid that if she followed him, he might hurt her with his compulsive behavior that was problematic for him, always.

He ventured deep into the forest area, away from the music, the drinking, the laughter. Soon, the noises were all but faint whispers in the summer night as the forest came alive with it's nocturnal animals scurrying around.

Natsu's breathing was loud and heavy, his mind racing with Lisanna. She was everywhere with her silver, white hair and bright, blue eyes and loving smile that tore his heart apart. He hadn't meant to fall in love with her. It just happened. And he hated himself for it. Because now Lisanna had a part of him that he didn't think he could ever get back.

In the silence, the onyx eyed boy could hear a crunch and rustling of leaves and bushes behind him. He narrowed his eyes, on the defense for whatever wild animal came at him. And because it was so dark, he could hardly see.

There was another crunch and Natsu was ready to pounce.

"Natsu?"

Called boy went wide eyed as the same, sweet voice he met just hours ago rang to him.

"Lucy?"

Said girl stepped out of the brush in front of her, her face disgruntled and scared, most likely from the dark and eerie night.

"Thank goodness. There you are! I was afraid I lost you because you ran off so fast! I think I might have died if I got lost out here." The blonde shuttered, grabbing both her arms as her teeth clattered silently against each other. "Nature and I don't work well together, obviously."

"What are you doing out here? Don't you know it's dangerous?" Natsu crossed his arms in front of him, an eyebrow arched.

"I should be asking _you _that." She countered, Natsu taken aback a bit. He looked away and rubbed the back of his head.

"Erm, well, I just needed some fresh air. Everybody back there was gettin' on my damn nerves!"

"Well, you got your fresh air." Lucy gesturing to the forest around them. Natsu watched as her quizzical face fell, and her demeanor changed to one of worry.

While he was still visibly upset, it wasn't fair for Natsu to take his anger out on the blonde, especially after she followed him into the dark woods. Lucy had grown up in a mansion her entire life. Nature and outdoors were not in her vocabulary. Though, it was not entirely her fault for being sheltered from the world.

That's when the idea popped into his mind.

"Since we're already out here, wanna go explore?" The pyro asked, a small smile nestling on his thin lips. Lucy's countenance changed, from worry to horror in a matter of seconds.

"_Explore!? _Natsu! It's the middle of the night! There are animals out here! Animals that could _eat _us!" Natsu laughed as Lucy began to panic. Her hands were moving at her sides, a blush still intact at her cheeks, probably from all the alcohol consumption. And Natsu too, had several cups.

Two non sober teenagers in the woods at the middle of the night?

What could go wrong?

"Don't worry, Lucy! I'll protect ya! Besides, it can be our first adventure together!" The pink haired teenager grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her after him, Lucy screeching once again. Though, Natsu failed to notice the dark, dark blush on Lucy's face the small smile that graced her pale complexion.

After a few moments of contemplation, Natsu felt the blonde's hand relax in his and took that as a sign she was in for their upcoming adventure. And while it was reckless and stupid, it was exactly what Natsu needed to get his mind off Lisanna. And Lucy wasn't bad company either.

_**-O-**_

The pair walked throughout the forest, sometimes in silence, sometimes in conversation.

Natsu learned some things about Lucy tonight that he wasn't sure anybody really knew about her. There was this thing the blonde did where she would wiggle her nose when she was cold or embarrassed. Or where she would play with her fingers when she didn't quite know the answer to a question. Or when the brown eyed maiden would bite down on her lip when she was deep in thought.

Natsu was happy that Lucy never pressed the subject from earlier, asking about Lisanna. Most people were nosy, trying to pry into business that didn't involve them, but not Lucy. She could tell it was a subject he wanted to avoid all together and was just fine with that. She respected his boundaries, his line.

Instead, they laughed and talked, sharing embarrassing stories and some of their favorite memories, like they had been earlier. When an ominous sound would appear, she was quick to grab his arm and dig her face into his chest. The pyro laughed and teased her, to which she would fight back, but it was _fun_.

It was fun being around Lucy. Though she grew up privileged, she was empathetic, _kind_, humorous, a little on the spoiled side, even a bit girly, but down to earth and bright. She smiled like a child on Christmas at his stories and wasn't afraid to be stern with him in the past few hours. And with the stories she shared about the fond memories with her housemaid and butler and tutor and even her bitchy swim instructor, the pink haired teenager could see how caring and devoted she was to those she loved. Natsu hadn't even known her that long, but he felt like he had known her his entire life.

She was everything Lisanna _wasn't_.

"How long have we've been walking for?" The blonde asked, her shivering noticeable.

"I dunno. An hour maybe?"

"I'm so stupid. I should have brought a jacket." Lucy muttered to herself as she rubbed her arms.

Natsu gazed down at his scarf, then back to the blonde. Though his most prized possession, Lucy needed it more than he did. The boy unwrapped the scarf from his neck and wrapped it around the brown eyed girl's neck.

"Opf!" She stopped walking, tangled in the mess that was Natsu's scarf. "Natsu?"

"You're cold, aren't ya?" A blush, clear as day, settled on his cheeks. He looked away, too embarrassed to look her in her eyes.

"But… your scarf?" Lucy questioned, knowing full well that this scarf meant the world to him. He had told her the story about his father, Igneel, who gave him the scarf, and had just disappeared from Natsu's life when he turned seven.

The squinty eyed boy shook his head, grinning down at the young Heartfilia.

"I have a long sleeve and have abnormal body temperature, so no big deal! Besides, I trust you. You wouldn't ruin it!"

He could see Lucy's features soften and her brown eyes fill with something he couldn't quite put his finger on. She snuggled into his scarf, gripping it tightly to her chest.

Natsu would be lying if he said that his scarf didn't look good on her.

"Thank you." And the boy grinned as they trudged into the forest.

"Hey, what's that?" Lucy was looking straight ahead, and Natsu followed her gaze.

In front of them was a caged off cabin, a gate nestled into the ground in the surrounding area. A _Private Property _sign was lodged onto the gate, along with a _Trespassers Will Be Prosecuted _sign next to it. As they walked closer to it, Natsu reached for the gate, gripping the metal in his hand. He tugged at it as it made a clicking noise.

"Now why would there be a locked up cabin in the woods?" Natsu pondered.

"Wanna find out?"

He whipped his head, his eyes wide as saucers, his mouth gaped. If Natsu had learned anything in the past few hours about the busty blonde that was Lucy Heartfilia, it was that she was _not _the kind of girl to break into private property and risk possible arrest, maybe even dirty that white dress that hugged her curves in all the right places.

She looked like she hardly lifted a finger her entire life. Did she even know how to climb a fence?

"Wh-_What_?" The pink haired teenager sputtered.

"Let's go find out!" She grabbed onto his hand, bending over a bit, his scarf hanging off her body because it was obviously too big for her. A playful, mischievous smile that reached from one end of her face to the other adorned her delicate features while her eyes screamed for freedom and fun.

"You wanna go in there?" He pressed on. While he was all for getting himself into some mischief and going on this adventure, he wanted to make sure this was what Lucy _wanted_.

She nodded her head vigorously.

"Lucy, while I'm for it, you've had a little too much to drink tonight and I don't want you to do something you're going to regret in the morning."

Normally, others like Erza or Mira, even Gray, we're the ones to talk Natsu _out _of doing something regrettably stupid; not the other way around. But this was Lucy. While the pink haired boy had only just met the blonde, he felt like he really connected with her, got to know her better than he had gotten to know anyone in a _long _time.

And he preferred not getting her mixed up in a mess that would cost him their fresh, new friendship that he particularly enjoyed very much.

Lucy ripped her hands away from his and clenched her fist at her side. her brown eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at him with this fierce intensity that could quite possibly rival Erza's death stare. Her lips shifted into a disgruntled frown, and her brows creased together.

Natsu didn't know if it was him or the alcohol, but Lucy was looking mighty fierce and he found it wildly attractive.

"I am _done _taking orders from people, _done _letting people dictate my life, _done _not letting others enjoy _my _life. All of my life I've just sat down and let people _order_ me around, _control _me and I'm _done with it_." She began, "I've sat, cooped up in my house not being allowed to do _anything_. I'm 18 years old, Natsu! You know what normal teenagers my age do? _This! _Going to lake parties! Drinking and being plain old stupid! Making stupid, _stupid _decisions that we regret the next morning, but laugh about it when we're old!"

"Normal teenagers went to public school, joined sports, clubs, went to parties, had sleepovers, went to the mall with their friends, we're able to throw fits and rebel against their parents, have _fun_. I wasn't! I was restricted to my home and my stupid private school filled with stuck up, snobby, girls who thought they were better than everybody else!" Lucy went silent, letting her words sink in. Natsu stared at her in shock, not realizing just _how _much Lucy was holding in. And when tiny tears fell from her eyes, the pyro stood frozen in place. "Papa was always, _always _trying to marry me off to the highest bidder, the one man who could offer him the most for his company. What kind of father does that, Natsu? Sell off his daughter for his company?"

That's when the boy glowered, a low growl humming in the back of his throat. What kind of father would sell of his daughter? Lucy wasn't property, a piece of land, or an item with a price tag. She was a live, human being with a soul, with feelings and emotions. The squinty eyed boy didn't have the words to comply a reply as his stomach churned with fury.

"I snuck out tonight, you know?" Her voice low, "Levy texted me, asking me if I wanted to go to this lake party though she already knew how papa was. Papa had just gotten home from work and went to bed early. I was hesitant, really hesitant, but I decided that enough was enough and snuck out through my window."

A proud smile formed on her face. "That was the first time I had ever done anything like that. But you know what, Natsu?"

He arched a brow. "What?"

"I'm so happy I did because I got to know Levy so much better and I met all these wonderful people from Fairy Tail." She stopped for a minute, her cheeks still glowing red. "And I met you. And thanks to you, I've had so much fun."

Said boy could not stop the way his heart raced as Lucy leaned in closer to him, a silly, goofy, playful smile settled on her pale, pink lips. He could smell her as she came closer, a vanilla scent encased in his nostrils. There was so many things that could go wrong in this situation, but he didn't care.

If Lucy wanted to go on this adventure, he'd follow her.

"Would you like to go first?" A playful smirk played on his now darkened face.

The smile that spread on her lips made Natsu lose all sense of rationality as Lucy squealed with excitement.

"You gotta help me though, okay? And no peeking!" He laughed as she began climbing, the pink haired teenager trying to avoid staring at the obvious underwear plastered in his face.

"Always, Lucy. Always."

_**-O-**_

"There's nothing here."

Lucy deadpanned, disappointment written all over her face as Natsu managed to pick open the cabin only to find it empty, with the exception of an old, ragged couch, bottles scattered all over the floor, a dusty lamp table, and walls covered in graffiti.

Natsu walked in after Lucy, observing the abandoned cabin. "Let's go look around!"

"Wha- Natsu! Wait!"

The pyro ran in, curiosity like a cat crawling within him. The cabin was single room with the except of a small corner for the bathroom, that Natsu personally avoided, smelling the foul stench from the moment he opened the door. There was a broken down refrigerator at the end of the room, along with cobwebs and more dust. He turned back towards Lucy and shrugged, a pout on his lips.

"There's not much to look at. How lame! I was hoping for some secret government experimentation or maybe some hideout for a superhero who hasn't exposed himself yet." He put his hands behind his head and looked back to Lucy, who was still eying the cabin, but laughing at his imagination.

"While I find those suggestions completely impossible, I gave you this long, boring speech about wanting to rebel and nothing to come out of it!" She sighed.

"I wouldn't say it like that! We still got in right? That's being rebellious! Erza would kill me if she found out I did this!" Natsu immediately stilled as a very angry Erza popped into his mind.

"I guess you're right." Lucy laughed. "Based on how you and Gajeel acted earlier, you make it seem like Erza is a monster!"

"Because she is!"

Natsu trudged, his shoulders slumped, lip pouted. He really hoped Erza didn't find out about this because she would kill him. He heard Lucy giggle and say something about _"how silly he was acting,"_ and that Erza really _wouldn't _kill him.

'_Lucy doesn't know anything.' _The onyx eyed boy thought as an exasperated sighed.

Natsu's stomach growled which only meant one thing, he was _hungry_. And when Natsu was hungry, that could mean one of two things: he would either be grumpy as hell or sluggish and downright weak. The refrigerator was looking mighty appetizing.

"Natsu, please tell me that growl was your stomach." Lucy sounded frightened, and scared. Her eyes anxious, filled with horror, apprehension. She was shaking again, though not from the cold because it was musky and dense in the cabin.

The boy roared with laughter, clenching his stomach as light dabs of tears fell from his eyes.

"Wh-Why are you laughing?!"

"Man, you're such a scaredy cat! That was my stomach! I'm HUNGRY."

"That was your _stomach!?_" Lucy's jaw fell, her eyes wide as plates. The pink haired boy threw his head back, falling against the wall.

"I need something to eat!"

"Natsu! That's disgusting! Don't open that fridge! You don't know what's in there! For all we know, there could be body parts in there!"

He ignored her, opening the fridge anyway. But was heavily disappointed when he saw there was nothing in there but a six pack of beer.

"Is there anything… anything in there?" Lucy asked as she took small, light steps towards the pink haired boy.

"Just a six pack. Man, this sucks!" He sat on the floor, legs crossed, hands on his feet. "Not even a piece of candy or anything like that."

"Pass me one, will you?"

Natsu gave her an inconspicuous look, an eyebrow arched. She blushed immediately, almost as if she was embarrassed.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm never allowed to do anything, so screw me for wanting to enjoy my spare, rare nights of freedom!"

Natsu laughed, shaking his head. He pulled one of the cans from the plastic and threw it at the blonde. "I wasn't laughing at you for the beer thing! I was laughing at you because just a second ago you were totally disgusted with me for looking in this fridge and now you're asking me for a can that was inside? You're so weird, Lucy! So weird!"

The blonde bit down on her lip and huffed, turning her head away. The deep, red hue on her cheeks symbolized clear embarrassment.

"Like you aren't, Natsu! You down tabasco like if it's water!" Lucy recalling Natsu telling her how much he enjoyed eating hot and spicy food.

The boy cracked open a can and took a drink of his beer. "Because spicy food is the best! Anything cold is revolting! Just like the damn stripper!"

"You and Gray really don't get along huh?" The blonde asked as she took a seat next to Natsu.

"That prick is an asshole! Since day one, we never got a long! And don't forget about screw for brains! He's a dick too! And who the hell has that many piercings, huh? Makin' fun of my pink hair, that bastard! He's one to talk!"

"Is that why he calls you Salamander?" Lucy inquired.

"Something like that." He muttered.

"Personally, I like your pink hair. It's unique."

Natsu went red, for what was probably the nth time that night, as his heart jumped from his chest into his stomach. He could feel Lucy coming closer to him, her vanilla scent filling his nostrils again. Her shoulder was brushing against his and he could feel the heat radiate from her.

The last person to compliment his hair had been Lisanna, and that was years ago. The onyx eyed boy admitted that when Lisanna had told him, it made his head dizzy and gave him the butterflies. But with Lucy, it was a whole new feeling entirely.

"I can't believe you let me do this." Lucy giggled, her head resting against Natsu's shoulder. The boy responded with his own chuckle.

"Pft! Lisanna would have _never _been down for this! She would have dragged me all the way back to the campsite after ten minutes of wondering around!"

As soon as the words left the boys mouth, Natsu immediately froze. His shoulders went rigid, his heart in his throat. Lisanna was the last topic the pink haired teenager wanted to bring up in the conversation, especially to Lucy. And the subject was still sour. Even Lucy, who he only met just a few hours ago, sensed the air and avoided the topic altogether.

"You don't have to talk about it. Before you ran off, that guy with the green hair told me it wasn't something you talked about." Her head came off his shoulder and she hugged knees, laying her chin on her knees, his scarf still nestled comfortably around her neck. She hid her mouth in the white scarf as the ends fell over her shoulders.

Fried was who she was talking about, Natsu thought as he bit down on his lip.

"Though, that Bixlow guy was a real creep. He tried asking me to meet him later tonight. Ha! As if!"

"He _what?!_" Now _that _enraged Natsu.

Who the hell did Bixlow think he was?

"It was nothing really. He just said if I wanted company, I could meet him at his car later and gave me this nasty, perverted grin. That guy with the green hair hit him though and apologized for his brash behavior." Lucy shrugged as she explained nonchalantly how Bixlow basically insisted _rape_.

"Don't you even _think_ about going _anywhere _near that guy! He's another asshole I can't stand! Always picking up girls and treating them like trash! That fucker!" Natsu took another swig of his beer as Bixlow's actions that he's witnessed came to my mind.

"I know how to handle myself with perverted guys, Natsu. My bodyguard, Loke, and delivery guy, Taurus, always make comments to me. Loke is always pestering me to go on dates with him, saying he 'loves' me, while Taurus makes comments to me about my body."

It was weird because Natsu was never really… _possessive_. With Lisanna, no one ever tried flirting with her; they all knew she belonged to Natsu. And even then, he wasn't ever really possessive over her. The pink haired boy was protective yes, always wanting to keep harm away from her. But the feeling of possession never occurred to him.

But as Lucy sat here and talked to him about the grabby hands and snide, lecherous comments she's heard over the past few years, something in him coiled. A feeling of _possession_ overtook him; possession for someone that was _clearly _not his.

"But of course, nothing ever happens! I don't ever let them get too far."

Natsu grumbled under his breath, something about men being lecherous perverts. The blonde giggled, digging herself deeper into his scarf. He knew his scarf was warm, so when she sighed, the boy smiled.

The pair remained in silence as the two teens sat comfortably. Natsu had a feeling that Lucy quickly changed the conversation once again to avoid a topic he didn't want to talk about. And he appreciated that because anyone else would have poked holes in his wall. He looked over at her and watched as she stared, mindlessly into the unknown. He debated, whether to let Lucy in about Lisanna, to tell her what happened. The blonde deserved it, after all.

"Lisanna was my childhood best friend." He started, Lucy went wide eyed.

"You really don't hav-"

The onyx eyed boy threw her a pointed look and put a hand to her mouth, putting a finger to his lips. She squeaked, something he found extremely cute.

"Let me talk." The brown eyed teenager nodded slowly. The pink haired boy dropped his hand, and stared deep into her eyes. "So, Lisanna was my childhood best friend. We grew up together and eventually, got together in high school. We were the couple everybody wanted to be. You know Mira and Elfman?"

She nodded.

"They are her older brother and sister. Mira's the oldest of the three. Elfman after, then Lisanna."

"Lisanna must be beautiful because Mira is gorgeous." Lucy commented. Sure, Lisanna was pretty, but paled in comparison to Lucy. But Natsu wouldn't say that, not after drinking all night. His emotions were all over the place.

"Well, we broke up a few weeks ago." Natsu frowned, thinking back to that day.

"Why?" The pink haired boy looked back at Lucy with sad, sorrowful eyes. Eyes that shocked the blonde.

"Lisanna was leaving Fiore. She was going to school in Bosco. She said that distance was _too much_." Recalling the conversation in his head, Natsu snarled. His fist clenching.

Natsu didn't even realize it, but the love between he and Lisanna had deteriorated; on Lisanna's part at least. The pink haired pyro was known for his devotion to his friends and the utmost commitment and loyalty to those he cared about. So when Lisanna had told Natsu she didn't love him enough to stay in Fiore and was leaving the country for college, it tore him apart. He locked away his heart and decided from that point on that everyone would just be nakama to him.

"So she just left you?"

"Yeah.

A moment of silence. "Do you still love her?"

He opened his mouth to say yes, but instead, Natsu could not utter a single word. Did he still love Lisanna? Of course he did… right? Someone can't just get over another person within a few weeks; especially when someone was with that person for so long. So then why was it so hard to just say yes?

The pink haired boy looked at Lucy, who's brown eyes were filled with curiosity and worry. Her once curled hair was tangled in his white scarf and her cheeks still a little red from the alcohol.

Lucy was downright beautiful, he concluded. There was no arguing that statement. The blonde's complexion looked fragile, delicate. Lucy's skin looked so soft compared to his rough, scarred skin. Her lips were thin, but still attractive. And the blonde's eyes shone brightly, so full of wonder and eagerness for what the world had to offer her.

Natsu wasn't entirely sure if it was him or the alcohol putting these unreasonable thoughts in his mind, though he knew he was sober enough to understand the current situation.

"Natsu?"

Called boy broke out of his gaze as he realized how _close_ the blonde was too him, her cheeks flaring with a deep, crimson red. Natsu blinked, pulling away. He hadn't realized how absorbed he was by Lucy Heartfilia.

"Uh, sorry." He chuckled with an apologetic smile. "What was the question again?"

She sighed, muttering, "Oh Kami, Natsu. You really are something else." The pink haired boy grinned, scratching the back of his pink head. "I asked if you still loved her?"

His face fell, dejected and despondent. "I-I- How do you answer something like that?" The pink haired boy offered her a confused smile; one she returned.

"I don't really know. I've never been in love." Lucy stated, her voice sounding disheartened.

Though Lucy sounded so glum about it, Natsu couldn't stop the feeling of… relief from crossing his mind.

"It isn't all it's said to be. Love is complicated. I don't ever wanna go through that again." The boy declared and Lucy laughed. Natsu turned to her in embarrassment. She was laughing into his scarf and grabbed onto his strong shoulder as she wiped tears from her eyes with her other hand.

"What's so funny!?" The boy demanded, his hands on his knees as he shouted at his friend.

She waved a hand at him and finally began to settle down. After a few more chuckles, Lucy had began to calm down, a hand to her heart as she took a deep breath.

"I wasn't laughing at you, Natsu. I was laughing at how cruel love could be." Natsu muttered a _'you got that right,'_ under his breath, but Lucy continued, "But that doesn't mean you lock your heart away altogether. True, I've never really been in love, but I believe that love is the closest thing to magic on this earth and we should cherish it because it's not something that everyone really gets to truly experience."

No words formed as Natsu stared at Lucy in awe. Lisanna was a romantic, no doubt. She was always about the gestures and the romance. She was clingy and always lovey-dovey. The white haired girl loved affection and the sweet gestures and the cute nicknames. She was very devoted to her family and that devotion transferred to him.

But Lucy was so much _more_. The blonde was a romantic, but not in the same sense as Lisanna. Lisanna idolized the idea of marriage and kids and growing old together. But Lucy was for the moment, understanding, and cherishment. She valued the idea of love and what it represented. She knew that love was a bond you shared with another person.

And Natsu's heart was aching for that bond.

"I understand pushing people away and creating that wall around your heart so people don't hurt you again. I do. I did the same after mama died." Lucy's hand grasped his shoulder softly, leaning in towards him slowly. "But it's okay to love again, to find someone who will tear those walls down permanently. Because you never know, the love of your life could walk right by you and you would never know because you were to afraid to find out."

Natsu found himself leaning towards Lucy as her words died. And she too, was doing the same. Both teenagers leaned towards each other, their hearts beating loudly in their chest. The pink haired teenager could feel the blonde's breath against his lips as they came closer together. His eyes began to close, hers following suit.

And when their lips touched, it was absolutely electrifying.

Lucy's lips meshed _perfectly_ against his. They were as soft as he'd imagine and oh so sweet.

He wanted more.

But it was short lived as their kiss was interrupted by a kick at the door and the door swinging open, the blue and red lights shining behind them. Natsu and Lucy separated themselves quickly, both eyes going wide eyed at the two men in front of them.

"Geeze, not again." One of them muttered.

"Get up the both of you. You're coming with me."

Natsu sighed, already _knowing _the lecture he was going to receive from his guardian and headmaster of Fairy Tail Academy, Makarov Dreyar. Then immediately shuttered at the thought of Erza's hell punishment.

His eyes flew open as he thought about Lucy; _house ridden_ Lucy, who _snuck out_ to come to this party, _sheltered _Lucy who had never gotten in trouble in her life, _especially _with the law. He could already imagine the panic and turmoil she was in.

So when Natsu turned towards the blonde, he was more than shocked, no, he was _flabbergasted _at her reaction.

Lucy was smiling. No, she was _laughing_. Lucy was _smiling _and _laughing _as the cop grabbed her arm and pulled her. While in pure shock, he didn't like the way the cop was handing her.

"Hey, you bastard! Don't grab her like that!"

"Natsu! We're getting arrested! Can you believe it?! _Arrested!?_" The blonde giggled as the cop that grabbed her pulled her forward, shining his tiny flashlight in her eyes.

"Miss, have you been drinking tonight?" He asked.

"Come with me, kid." The other cop also cuffed Natsu's hands, which caught him off guard. He pushed him forward, with Lucy right along with him.

"I might have had one or two drinks, but it doesn't matter! I'm 18! I'm at the drinking age, you know!"

The cop groaned, hauling her forward out of the cabin. Natsu couldn't help but laugh along with Lucy as they were _actually _being arrested. And the blonde's response to the cop was a bit funny, he wouldn't lie.

"Have you been drinking, too?" The other man in the uniform asked. Natsu glared.

"What do you think?" With heavy sarcasm, Nasu retorted. The cop frowned, saying something about not appreciating his attitude and should be aware of the situation he was in, but Natsu didn't care or even bother _listening _as he watched Lucy talking to the other cop, trying to sweet talk her way out of this mess. The cop didn't fall for it.

What Lucy didn't know was that the pyro did, every step of the way.

"Oh come on, Mr. I've been in house arrest for 18 years! Don't you think I deserve to have a little fun? I mean, I never get to do this!" The smile on her face made Natsu's heart soar. She looked so carefree, as if she didn't care that she was quite possibly going to jail.

"Neh, officer? You wouldn't happen to have a cigarette would you? Because I've never had one of those either! And since I'm already here, might as well, right?"

Natsu threw his head back in laughter as the officer that had a hold of Lucy threw her daggers and grunted, saying something about _stupid kids_ as he put her in the back seat of the cop car, slamming the door shut.

"Hey! Don't hurt Lucy you asshole!" The cop ignored him as the other grabbed him and shoved him against the car.

"Shut up, kid. And get in the car." The officer handling Natsu pushed him in and the onyx eyed boy glowered, ready to go off on the boys in blue.

"We didn't do anything wrong! We're at legal drinking age and broke no rules!" Natsu tried arguing, but the officer shut him up quickly by countering with, "You trespassed into private property. That itself is reason for arrest. So shut up."

"Well, still! Don't touch Lucy like that again or I'll burn you two to a crisp!"

"Natsu! Natsu! It's okay! They were just doing their job!" She was laughing again, her head back against the seat, the smile still settled on her lips. "But we haven't started moving yet. Wanna make a run for it?"

There was a mischievous twinkle in her eye, a smirk plastered on her lips. "It'll make a good story, don't ya think?"

"You're crazy, Lucy!" The boisterous boy cackled, "But let's do it!"

Almost immediately, the back seat locks clicked and the teenagers chance at freedom had dwindled away.

"You two aren't going anywhere. Sit still why don't you?" They began to drive off, the car moving in a set motion. Natsu and Lucy sat in the back of the cop car, smiling as if they didn't even care that they were being taken to jail.

"Oh my god, my papa is going to kill me!" She laughed, the cuffs tight around her wrists. "And you know what, Natsu? I don't care!" A giggle escaped the blonde's mouth.

"Erza is going to skin me alive. Once for getting you arrested, and twice for getting myself arrested." But instead of paling and falling to his feet over it, he laughed along with Lucy.

"We're both dead!" They shouted insync, laughing afterwards as they leaned in towards each other.

All the pink haired boy could think about was the way Lucy's eyes danced with freedom in the blue and red lights or the way her lips briefly meshed with his and how it felt so _right_; a wave of electricity tingling all his senses.

With Lisanna, kisses never felt like that. He kissed her over hundreds of times and not once did he ever feel a spark like he did with Lucy in that brief, _brief _moment. It was _new_, _different_, and _exciting _because never in his life had he ever felt what he did with the blonde.

The entire ride to the station, they talked and laughed, knowing full well that they were annoying the officers. But the pair didn't care as Lucy lived the night of her life and Natsu mended his broken heart.

_**-O-**_

The next hours came as a blur as they moved so fast and so quickly.

His and Lucy's guardian's were called as they waited patiently in the tiny jail cell they had in the back corner of the ranger's station in the woods.

When Lucy's father arrived, he could immediately tell it was him because of the pissed off, infuriated frown he was bearing. He was beyond enraged, his voice booming and condescending towards Lucy; which ticked off the pink haired boy, especially as he called Lucy a _burden _and _waste of space_. But Lucy didn't seem scathed by her father's words as the smile never left her lips.

The older Heartfilia then turned to Natsu and proceeded to insult him, calling him a _pest _and _hooligan_ that would tarnish the Heartfilia name and other insults Natsu didn't bother to listen too. All he could focus on was the way Lucy rolled her eyes and talked back to her father, telling him to _shut up_. He was lost for words, before turning away and telling her to meet him in the front.

There was a proud smile on Natsu's face as Lucy fell against the bars, a tired smile gracing her pretty lips.

The cop that had arrested them had come over to the small jail cell and opened the gate, uncuffing Lucy and releasing her. Natsu was sad to see her go, not knowing when the next time he would see her be. All the pyro knew was that he didn't want the blonde out of his life as quickly as she entered it.

"Uh, hold on a second, please?" She stopped walking, the officer rolling his eyes, giving her the okay.

"Lucy?" Natsu stood up, eyes washed with concern as she stopped right in front of him.

The blonde smiled so genuine, so sincerely at him, wrapping his scarf back around his neck. They bore into each other's eyes, onyx clashing with brown before Lucy stood on her tippy toes and laid her lips on his. The pink haired teenager went wide eyed, thinking Lucy had forgotten that the kiss in the cabin even had happened.

But not wasting another opportunity, he kissed her back.

And nothing else had mattered for Natsu at that moment because he knew that since the moment they stepped into the back of the cop car, he had fallen so hard for the blonde in front of him.

When she pulled away, she grabbed the back of his head softly and pulled him down, whispering into his ear, "Thank you for the best night of my life."

With that, she pecked him on the cheek and turned away, following the officer out of the cell and into the other room where her father was waiting.

The pink haired boy watched her every moment he could, taking in her scent, her form, her whole self. Natsu watched as she walked away from him, eventually disappearing behind the door.

But instead of despair and sadness, he felt nothing but pure bliss and happiness. Because he knew he would see Lucy Heartfilia again. Maybe not now, nor the next day, nor the next month. But he would see the blonde again.

_That_, he was sure about.

And Natsu was right about his hunch. When Makarov Dreyar arrived for Natsu, he had brought Erza along and what came next for the pink haired boy was nothing but pure misery.

**A/N: Phew! Done! Wow, that was long! But it was so much fun! I really enjoyed writing this! Though, I hope no one hurt their eyes reading this monster of a one shot. Like I said above, **_**Fallen Star **_**will be updated, FINALLY on July 1st. So a few days from now. In the mean time, I hope you enjoyed this one shot and my other one, **_**Subtly.**_

**Sorry if anybody may have seemed OOC. I know I did okay with them in the beginning, but I also know Natsu may have towards the middle-end and Lucy may have too. I tried my best to keep them in character, but eh, whatever. And no people, I do **_**not **_**hate Lisanna. I actually really like Lisanna, but for the stories purposes, she turned out to be the girl that broke Natsu's heart.**

**As for what happens with Natsu and Lucy in the future, I don't know. That's left for you readers to imagine. If I get enough reviews and request, I'll consider doing an epilogue. But as of right now, it's really on whatever your minds want it to be :)**

**Also, I do NOT condone underage drinking. If you are drinking, please, **_**please**_**, have a designated driver and be around someone you trust **_**wholeheartedly**_**. If you do happen to go to lake parties or beach parties or any type of party really, **_**be safe**_**. As for the legal drinking limits, it's different everywhere. In the States, it's 21. In Mexico and places like the Bahamas, it's 18. So for this story, I chose 18 because people in Fairy Tail in the canon universe, I assume have started drinking at young ages so yeah!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this monster thing! Again, I had tons of fun writing this! I hope you enjoyed reading this :D Reviews and criticism are welcomed entirely :) Let me know what you think! **

**Until July 1st, lovelies!  
-Dark Waffle**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the epilogue many of you asked for :) I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own **_**Fairy Tail**_**. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

"Speech"  
_'Thoughts'  
"Dream Sequence/Flashback"_

_**Epilogue**_

_**-O-**_

Nineteen year old Natsu Dragneel was sitting outside one of the local cafe's, the sun scorching down on his back side. He was clad in a dark, red summer tank and back, jean shorts with his trusty white scarf wrapped around his neck. He drummed his fingers on the table as he waited impatiently for the person he was supposed to meet up with in less than a few minutes.

He hadn't seen her in a year and to say he was nervous was an understatement.

When she called him out of the blue, his heart jumped into his throat and he couldn't breathe. The last time they saw each other, the pink haired boy wasn't sure if he would see her anytime soon; especially with how abrupt everything played out.

But sure enough, a year later, here he was, waiting for her to show up.

The young Dragneel was nervous, which was something Natsu never usually was. Always so confident and border line arrogant, he tackled things head on. With a proud grin adorning his tanned face, the former fairy was always ready to take on the world.

But here he was, his hands clammy and heart racing. The butterflies in his stomach made his abdomen churn, and he almost wanted to hurl.

Yet, Natsu was here, out on this hot summer day, waiting patiently for the girl who had asked to meet up with him.

And truthfully, the boy had no idea how this was going to turn out, but he put on his best, charismatic grin and hoped for the best.

"Natsu!"

Called boy turned around to see his ex-girlfriend and former love Lisanna Strauss waving to him with a smile etched on her lips. The onyx eyed boy stood up, returning her smile with his signature grin.

"Lisanna!"

The youngest of the Strauss siblings stopped right in front of him, both teenagers locking gazes with one another. Natsu noted how much Lisanna hadn't, but _had _changed. She once had her white hair reach to her shoulders, her bangs swiped to the right side. Now, her hair was much shorter, almost a boy cut and her bangs scruffy looking.

Nonetheless, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. Lisanna was the first girl he loved and she would always hold a special place in Natsu's heart.

There was an awkward silence that ensued as the two near adults shared a stare.

"So-uh, yeah!" He laughed, awkwardly as the pyro rubbed the back of his head. "It'd be better to sit, yeah?"

"Right! Of course!" Lisanna followed after him as the boy sat, the sound of the chair scraping against the concrete floor irritating his ears.

"So, what's up? How was Bosco?" Natsu asked, wanting to avoid another tense, awkward moment.

Lisanna's face light up, her eyes bright and the biggest smile adorning her pale face.

But it was nothing in comparison to a certain blonde haired girl that he met last summer; a blonde haired, brown eyed girl that he hadn't been able to forget since the moment he saw her.

"It was _amazing_." She began, "The people were so friendly and kind. And the weather was absolutely gorgeous! The fall was beautiful with the changing of the leaves. The winter was so _white. _And don't even get me started on the spring. And the professors were extrememy helpful and it was honestly the _best _experience I've ever had!"

"That's great, Lisanna! It sounds like you had a blast!" Natsu grinned, arms stretched behind his head as he leaned back against the chair.

"I really did! It was everything I had only hoped it would be." She sighed with a content sigh as she laid her chin on her hand, leaning towards the boy.

"Im happy for ya!" He responded.

And Natsu really was happy for Lisanna. While she did break his heart, she taught him a valuable lesson in life and in the process, his heart healed. Also, he was more happy for his childhood best friend than the ex-girlfriend that left him behind. The pink haired teenager wasn't the type of person to hold onto a grudge; unless it involved the stripper or metal head. He had a forgiving heart.

"And how are you, Natsu? Did you end up going to Magnolia University after all?"

Natsu nodded with a proud grin. "Yep! Just finished my last class a few weeks ago!"

"And how'd the school year treat you?" Lisanna asked, batting her eyes to him, it seemed like it. Natsu paid no mind to it, but found it odd a bit.

He shrugged his shoulders. "School's school, you know? Hated the test and homework!" The bue eyed girl laughed, "But the other stuff like the sports and clubs were fun! Since the Ice Princess went there, I always had a chance to kick his ass!"

"You and Gray still locking head's like always?"

"There won't ever be a day where we don't! I just can't stand that guy!" The former fairy complained as he crossed his arms out in front of him, a scowl replacing his easy going demeanor.

"Well, it's nice to know some things never change." Lisanna smiled warmly at him. In the past, those smiles always made his heart beat race and his mind swim. But now, it was a gesture of friendly behavior.

Silence ensued the pair as the city traffic raced on behind them, the sun still aggressice. It was strange how things quicky changed between them in a year's separation. But Natsu had to say the change was for the better.

"Did you hear that Mira-nee and Laxus got engaged?"

Natsu's signature grin rose to the corner of the onyx eyed boy's lips. "Yeah! I got Mira's invitation in the mail! It's about time! That's all I gotta say!"

"Right? They had been together since we we're in middle school! I'm surprised it took Lasux this long!" Lisanna added.

"Nah. I get it." Natsu started, "He wanted to make sure Mira was the one. So he took his time to get to know her, create a bond with her so that when the time was right, he knew she was the one."

A year ago, Natsu would have said something different, like how Laxus was a coward, pansy, and didn't have the balls to ask Mira to take that next big step with him. But his views changed over time as he learned more about how love worked.

"Wow, Natsu. I'm impressed." Lisanna smirked, a teasing grin on her lips.

"What?"

"That sounded very grown up of you. Are you sure you're the real Natsu Dragneel?" Lisanna reached over towards him and pulled at his cheek, pinching it and laughing as she grabbed some of his hair and pulled slightly. Natsu laughed too, knowing why his former love had reacted the way she did.

"Hey! Hey! It's me! Just the college version of me!"

Lisanna pulled away, settling back on her chair. Natsu fixed his tousled hair and rubbed away the red on his cheek.

"So, why'd you call me out of nowhere?" The pink haired teenager getting straight to the point. While the small talk was nice, he knew Lisanna had a reason for calling him.

The near adult women sighed, a sad smile now replacing the amused smile she once had. Natsu frowned, his brows creased together.

"Lisanna?"

"I miss you."

The charismatic teenager went wide eyed, not expecting those words to come from her mouth. He was dumbstruck, his body frozen.

"What?" The only word capable of rolling off Natsu's tongue.

"I miss you, Natsu." Her light blue eyes darkened as she gazed at him with a melancholic demeanor. "I miss you so much."

"Lisanna-"

"I never realized how much I was s_till _in love with you until I found myself going through our old pictures just a few months ago, crying my eyes out. It was then that I realized I made such a huge mistake by breaking up with you." Her voice was soft, but sad as her hands were at her lap. "I am still _in love _with you Natsu. So in love."

"Breaking up with you was the worst thing I could have done. You we're the only person who really knew me and stuck by my side all these years. You always kept me so happy and supported me in my decisions. Even in my decision to leave to Bosco." Natsu could see the tears filing her eyes, but did nothing as his body was frozen in place.

"Even as I broke up with you, you _still _supported me and let me do what I needed to do. And now that I have, I realized that I don't want to keep doing this without you. I want you by my side. I want you here with me, everyday. I was such an idiot for not thinking we couldn't do the long distance relationship. And everyday I regret it."

Lisanna reached for his hand, her eyes teary eyed and her voice so sad, "Let's try it one more time. You and me, like it's always been. I still love you, more than anything. And I hope you still love me too. Love me enough to say yes and start over." She smiled, gripping his hand tightly.

But all Natsu could do was stare. He had no words.

Because the last thing he thought would happen here was Lisanna confessing she still loved him.

"Lisanna..." The onyx eyed teenager muttered as he frowned sadly, his thin line at the lips curving upside down. "A lot's changed since you left."

"I know! But we can get accustomed to this change, don't you think?" She offered a smile; the same smile that use to give him butterflies.

"Lisanna," Natsu pulled his hand away from hers. He didn't miss the way her eyes flashed with hurt and rejection. And it made him feel awful. But the pink haired teenager knew that lying to her would be far more cruel. "You we're the first person I ever grew close too, the first best friend I ever had, the first girl I ever loved."

Said girl smlied slightly. "And I still love you."

Her eyes shone with hope.

"But not in the way you love me."

And in that moment, Natsu wanted to cringe as he watched his childhood best friend break.

"I realized a lot of things while you we're gone. I learned a lot about myself and who I was without you. And I'm never going to forget what we had and shared. You were my first love and that doesn't change that I still care about you."

"But what?" Lisanna asked.

Natsu closed his eyes, sighing roughly.

"But I just don't love you that way anymore. I cherish all we had, but I've come to accept that we are just friends. And I'd rather be friends than bitter ex's that hate each other. Because our friendship means more to me than a possible relationship that could ruin everything."

Natsu learned that when you fall in love with someone, and the relationship doesn't work out, it doesnt mean you stop loving hat person. The initial love, the passionate love that drew two people together, was all that disappeared. But the love you feel for some turns into a different form of love. And thats what happened with Lisanna. He loved her yes, but he was no longer _in love _with her.

"How do you know it won't work, Natsu? How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm falling in love with someone else."

As the words left his mouth, the air suddenly became so thin. Lisanna's eyes went wide, her mouth parted slightly. Her hands dropped and she looked truly surprised.

Natsu knew it wasn't the time to smile; it was inappropriate to smile. But he couldn't help himself as he pictured her radiated blonde hair, innocent, brown eyes, curvacious body, and her sweet, sweet smile.

"I know. I never thought I would fall in love again, but she-" He stopped, not really knowing what to say next, "-she's just different, Lisanna."

"You fell in love with someone else?" Lisanna asked again, in disbelief.

"We're taking it slow, learning everything about each other first. It's fun. And new, and exciting. And she's... she's so _different_. She's not like anyone else I ever met."

Natsu knew that inside it was killing Lisanna to hear this, especially after proclaiming her love to him. But what kind of person would he be if he just lead her on, gave her false hope for the possibility of a rekindled relationship?

"She must be because I've never seen you like this before." Lisanna stated, her eyes melancholic.

"You'd like her. Mira loves her." Natsu added, a grin spreading on his lips.

The silver, white haired teenager remained quiet for a moment, no expression traceable on her face. Natsu studied her, watching her every movement, waiting for her to say _ something_.

"I thought-" The youngest Strauss began, as she looked back into his onyx's eyes, "I thought that if I came back and just confessed, came back and just threw myself at you, that you'd take me back." She laughed, almost bitterly.

"Because you've always been... well _you_, Natsu, that we'd pick up where we left off. And that you'd still love me." Lisanna had tears in her eyes and Natsu instinctively reached for the white haired girl, though stopping himself before his hand could craddle hers. He hated watching people cry, especially when it was his fault.

"Lis, I'm so-"

But before he could finish, Lisanna cut him off with a sad smile. "Does she make you happy?"

Natsu grinned, showcasing his pearly white teeth. Did she make him happy? Happy didnt even cover the sheer joy he felt being around the blonde haired girl.

"Lucy makes me happy everyday. Even when we're at each other's throats, arguing back and forth, when she's lecturing me to pick my clothes off the floor, or when she's yelling at me about my homework, or when she's disappointed because I made a mess in the kitched, I'm _always _happy around her."

"Lucy huh?" Lisanna's memory was lit as the name sounded oddly familiar, Mira mentioning her over the phone before.

Natsu nodded, his grin splitting his face in two. There was something about the way that Natsu's face gleamed with radiance and his eyes dance in the sunlight with joy and pure bliss. He released a stifled laughter, one that came easy from his pale lips.

"She's such a weirdo! But I love her. And I'd think you really like her too, Lis."

"She's lucky to have you, Natsu." She said, her voice soft.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No. I'm lucky to have her."

At the moment, Lisanna could tell that Natsu had really moved on in life, his love for her disappeared. He was always an honest man, telling the truth even when it caused pain. Always protective and boastful about Fairy Tail and his friends, he was hardly the person to let you down. And Lisanna could see it in his eyes, his body language that Natsu was indeed in love with this _Lucy_, because she had never seen him this way before, even after all the years she's known him._  
_

"I'd ike to meet her one day, if that's alright with you?" She asked, anxiously.

"You know, the funny thing is, she wants to meet ya too! So I think it's bound to happen sometime or another!" Natsu gave her the thumbs up and she smiled sincerly at him.

"I'd like that."

The pair stared at each other for a moment, before Natsu stood up. Instead of his normal, spit fire, annoyingly childish grin, there was a small smile plastered on his lips; a smile that certainly shocked Lisanna. Natsu was brash, aggressive by nature. Small smiles of sincerity were not the usual tactics for him.

"It really was nice to see you again, Lisanna." He towered over her as he smiled at her.

Lisanna was his first love, but Lucy, Lucy was the love of his life.

"You too, Natsu."

He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss to the top of her head, a kiss that spoke words that were never able to be said.

"Goodbye, Lisanna."

When Natsu walked away, he didn't dare turn around because he knew he would see his former love crying. And while his natural instinct was to turn around and comfort her, he resisted. He had moved on, and though somewhat harsh, for the better. Lisanna would be okay without him. She would find someone in the future who would make her happy again; happier than he ever made her.

Just like he found someone who made him happier than he hd ever been.

As Natsu walked farther and farther away from Lisanna, it was one step closer to Lucy.

And he was completely okay with that.

**A/N: Not what you all were expecting, huh? I bet I fooled ya ;D I know many of you expected for it to be the reunion between Natsu and Lucy, instead you get one-sided NaLi. I felt like I had to do a closer with Natsu and Lisanna, and while doing that, address Natsu and Lucy's relationship. Just in case any of you didn't see it, Natsu and Lucy are indeed _together _at this point. It was been a year since Natsu's and Lisanna's break up and that unforgettable summer night for Natsu and Lucy._  
_**

**I know many of you will also be disappointed, but I hope you like this. _I _felt like this was the proper way to close the story. And while some may argue, I hope others enjoy it. Let me know in your reviews! Hate it? Love it? Ambiguous to it? Share with me, my lovely readers!  
**

**Until next time!  
-Dark Waffle**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Erm... epilogue part 2? Lol**

**I don't own **_**Fairy Tail**_**. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

"Speech"  
_'Thoughts'  
"Dream Sequence/Flashback"_

_**Epilogue II**_

_**-O-**_

They were at a wedding.

Correction, they were at Laxus and Mira's wedding _reception_. He was one of Laxus' fellow men, Freed and Bixlow obviously sharing the honor of the Best Man title. She was one of Mira's bride's maids, her youngest sister obviously being the Maid of Honor. Between Elfman's sobbing of "Only true men cry at weddings!" when he gave his sister away at the alter and the boring, sentimental ceremony crap, Natsu was more than happy when the wedding bells hummed and he was being dragged by his blonde haired date down the aisle as they chased after the newly wedded bride and groom.

When the reception had started, the Maid of Honor and Best Man (mans in this case), spoke about the groom or bride and shared stories of their experiences together. Lisanna took the sentimental route, explaining how she watched their relationship grow from nothing to something beautiful and asked for Laxus to take care of her dearest older sister, which ended in tears around room and a hug between the youngest Strauss and the groom and the bride. Not to mention, Elfman was sobbing like a baby right next to Natsu.

Freed and bixlow spoke of their lifelong friendship with Laxus and how they've come to see him as their brother rather than friend. Bixlow was beginning to share a story about getting Laxus laid for the first time, but with an evil glare from Erza and sharp shot in the back of the head from Freed, the masked man stopped his story. Freed reminisced in their friendship quickly, thanking Mira for being able to care for Laxus and love him enough to marry him.

Next Lucy spoke about Mira and how close they grew in a time span of a year, wishing the best of luck to her and Laxus. Afterwards, Elfman stood up and sobbed profoundly, saying Laxus was the a _"true man" _for marrying his sister and that he would now be in charge of caring for his older sister._  
_

Then, _finally_, the married couple spoke, Mira mostly, thanking everyone for attending and to enjoy the night and make it memorable._  
_

But for the most part, the day had passed slowly.

Natsu watched her closely as he leaned back on his chair, the plate in front of him cleared. He was nursing his swollen stomach after a great feast. She begged him to go out and dance with her, but it hurt to even move. So she went off and joined Levy and Erza to dance a few songs as the dance floor filled with people.

But he couldn't stop himself from smiling; and not his usual, sloppy, grin. A small, sincere smile that held affection and passion towards a certain bonde haired woman in the crowd of fairies.

"Salamander."

At the sound of the familiar nickname, Natsu tore his gaze off her and forced himself to change his soft expression to one of annoyance as Gajeel Redfox sat next to him, grumbling under his breathe.

"Whaddya want, Metal Face?"

"The squirt's mad at me." The dark haired man commented, his eyes finding the small bluenette that was dancing a long with the woman he was falling deep in love with.

"What did you do to her, Screw for Brains?" The onyx eyed soon to be man snickered in his seat as he took a swig of the wine out in front of him.

"Nothing!" Gajeel defended sharply, but Natsu gave him a dumbfounded look, "Okay, maybe something." He grumbled as he crossed his arms out in front of him.

"Well, how'd you fuck up this time?"

Natsu ignored the way Gajeel glared his way, his eyes locked on the blonde who was moving her hips in a way that made him growl.

"I told her I didn't feel like dancin' and she got all fuckin' pissed and said she'd go find someone else to dance with! Like what kind of shit is that! I could do the same fuckin thing to her, but I don't! You know why? Cause' I think about her fuckin' feelings and-" But Gajeel stopped talking as he noticed the way Natsu's onyx's darkened, his pupil's slightening, brimming with lust. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey you fuckin' asshole! You aren't listening to me!" Gajeel grabbed his shoulder, breaking his eyes away from the blonde on the dance floor.

"What the hell did you call me?" The pink haired teenager shouted, his face conjured into a sour scowl.

"Instead of getting fuckin' horny, why don't you listen to the shit I'm tryin' to tell ya, fuckin Salamander!"

The pink haired teenager immediately pinked, beginning to sputter denial.

"What the fuck! It's not my fault you're a stupid ass! Maybe Levy figured it out already and didn't want anything to do with ya anymore!"

"What the fuck you'd say, pinky?!" Gajeel stood up abruptly, bringing Natsu up with him as he grabbed him by his scarf, his red eyes burning into the pyro's onyx one.

"You heard me, ya bastard!"

"Enough! Both of you!"

Both Natsu and Gajeel turned to protest the new voices but stopped as their respective dates stood in front of them, their arms crossed in front of them as they scowled at their absolute idiocy.

Lucy Heartfilia looked rather ravashing with that fiery, irritated scowl adorning her soft features.

"Seriously, Natsu? We're at a w_edding_! Don't you think you can quit the fighting for at least one night?" She lectured him, the music still blaring in the background, other guest preoccupied in their own troubles.

"And you!" Lucy pointed at Gajeel with the same stern facade, "Stop your sulking and go dance with Levy!"

Levy McGarden stood silent, her face pinking as Lucy called her out so bluntly.

"Lu-chan..."

Both boys grumbled, separating themselves from each other. They shared one last look of irritation before Gajeel came around Natsu, muttering "Your woman is fuckin crazy too." Natsu knowing full well he was categorizing her along with Mirajane Stauss and Erza Scarlet.

A proud smile graced his lips as Gajeel walked by, mumbling something to the petite bluenette before the pair made their way towards the dance floor.

"Oh wipe that smug grin off your lips, Natsu Dragneel!" Though never as fearsome as Erza Scarlet, Lucy was not to be toyed with when she was angry. "You're lucky that I wasn't Erza because you know she would have had your head right now!"

It was funny, he thought. A year ago, Lucy had no idea just how frightening the Scarlet woman could be.

His grin grew as he walked up to Lucy, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, placing a quick kiss to her cheek. "Well it's a good thing you came then."

Lucy's hard brown eyes softened as she sighed, a small, pity smile on her pale lips.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you?"

Natsu laughed as he grabbed her hand and pulled the blonde towards the dance floor. "Dance with me! That's what!"

The pity smile disappeared, a delighted, joyous grin returned in it's place.

"You better not step on me like last time!"

"No promises!"

**_-O-_**

Natsu and Lucy pulled away from the dance floor, Mira and Laxus finishing their first dance together as a married couple, Mira dancing with the headmaster and her brother for the traditional father-daughter dance, then the ceremonial flower bouquet throwing tradition following after, with Erza snatching the bouquet, making the scarlet woman blush tenfolds and her date blush ten times more. They were heading towards the refreshments table. There stood Gray Fullbuster with his date, Juvia Lockser; not that he really had a choice in the matter. During the wedding ceremony, he lost his jacket. During the reception, his button up shirt. Now, he stood barechested at the refreshment table as an eager Juvia goggled eyed him with hearts in her eyes.

"Oi, Ice Princess!" Natsu called out to him with a smirk.

Gray returned the smirk, "Ash for brains."

"Hey Lucy." His smirk disappeared and he smiled genuinely at the blonde haired girl, taking a great liking to her. Over the course of the year, the stripping man had come to view the Heartfilia heiress as a younger sister, caring for her when Natsu couldn't.

While Lucy appreciated his protectiveness, the results ended up in the blue haired woman standing next to him to be filled with endless jealousy towards the blonde.

"Hey Gray. Hi Juvia. Are you two having fun?" She giggled a bit, Gray frowning a bit.

"Oh yes! Juvia is having so much fun with Gray-sama! Isn't that right, Gray-sama?" She clung to his arm, Natsu snickering behind Lucy.

"Would you quit calling me that?" His irritated scowl deepening.

"Don't you know the first thing about women, Gray?" The four near adults turned, a very _drunk _Cana Alberona sauntering her way between Lucy and Gray. She drapped her arms around them both. "A women calls her men as she pleases because she is _that _infatuated with them. If she's taking time out of her day to try and be with you, then the man should appreciate the gesture!" Juvia pinked at this comment. "You should be happy that Juvia is still so fascinated with a hard ass like you. Nex thing you know, she'll be crawling after some other man who could give her her needs and attention and you'll be wishing you hadn't pushed her away."

Both Natsu and Lucy knew full well Cana was regarding to Gray's adoptive brother, Lyon, who had this undying crush on Juvia since back in high school.

"Piss off, you drunkard!"

Cana threw her head back in laughter, the bottle of wine clutched tightly in her hand. "Take some hints from pinky over here!" Cana's flimsy arm left the dark haired man and wrapped herself around Lucy, suggestively. "Lucy is a beautiful girl, as many of you noticed. She has great assests obviously." A squeeze at Lucy's chest, making both men blush heavily.

"And it's been a year. Obviously, Natsu must be doing s_omething _right if she's still hanging around."

Said man and the blonde sported a deep, crimson hue as Cana exposed their more private life.

"Tell me, Lucy. Is Natsu great in bed? I'd always wonder how the guy handled himself down there."

"_Cana!_" Lucy sputtered, her face heating.

"I'm not listening to this damn conversation! And I sure as hell ain't taking tips from flame brain over here!" Gray walked off, Juvia hot on his tail.

"_Gray-sama!_"

Natsu couldn't help himself from laughing, though deep inside, felt a bit remorseful knowing full well why Gray didn't allow people to get to close. He had already lost two women who cared for him; he didn't think the stripper could handle losing another one.

"Cana, that wasn't nice." Lucy said, the drunkard shrugging her shoulders.

"Gray's such a hard ass. Kami knows the ice freak needs to get laid." She hiccuped, a sloppy grin on her face. "And we all know who would be the first to volunteer for that suggestion."

"Tch! I'm surprised you haven't jumped him already! Considering you two already slept together!" Natsu added, making Lucy gasp and Cana blankly stare at him.

"_What?!_" Lucy's eyes went wide, her jaw hanging. Gray and Cana had slept together!?

Cana's blank face disappeared as she took a gulp of her wine then proceeded to cackle at Natsu's statement. It was a typical Fairy Tail party where Cana and Gray had challenged each other in a drinking match. Needless to say, the next morning was a hilarious sight for her, Gray freaking out over sleeping with her. The brunette cared less, knowing nothing was to come of their drunken night together. Gray was, after all, like her younger brother.

"Ah yes. Our drunken night spend together." Lucy and Natsu deadpanned, watching as the brunette was seemingly reminscing the moment. "I amost forgot about that! Gray wasn't that bad, you know? A little inexperienced, but he might have most definitely gotten better in the past year." A sly, cynical smile graced her lips. "I might have to find my way in Gray's sheets again."

Lucy cringed, not wanting to hear anymore. "I think I'm done listening."

Natsu mimicekd Lucy, his face swirling into a scowl. "Yeah, me too! I don't wanna hear about you and the ice freak anymore! That's fuckin disgusting!"

The older brunette laughed boisterously as she clung to her bottle of wine, walking away from the pair.

"I need to find Bacchus! Kami knows he's the only person to give me a run for my money when it comes to alcohol!" Though the two couldn't see her expresseion, Natsu and Lucy sweat dropped, shaking their heads with an incredulous smile on their faces. Before they could say anything, Cana stopped walking and turned around only to say, "Behave you two~! Don't do anything I would do!"

The pair's cheeks turned into a dark crimson hue as Cana gave them a cheeky grin, followed by a cynical laugh as she walked away.

"Damn drunk! Always sayin' crap like that." Natsu muttered as he pulled at his scarf slightly, the heat of the moment suffocating him sightly.

"In the year I've come to know her, that doesn't even surprise me anymore." The blonde commented, crossing her arms in front of her, making her chest a little more noticeable than normal. Natsu frowned slightly, wanting to her to cover herself more than anything.

"Hey! Mira's over there! Let's go talk to her!"

Lucy grabbed his hand, hauling him towards the newly weds. His mind that was once preoccupied with Lucy's overexposed chest quickly shifted as he snickered, watching as Laxus was being lectured by his grandfather and headmaster of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar.

Natsu never minded gaining one on Laxus, even if it was on his wedding night.

**_-O-_**

"Oh wow, Lucy! This is gorgeous!"

"Yeah, Lu-chan! I've never seen anything so extravagent!"

"They are absolutely stunning, Lucy. I had never seen anything of the sorts."

"Watch out, Lucy. I might steal it from you!"

Natsu grumbled in his chair as he watched Levy, Erza, Mira, and surprisngly _Lisanna_ crowd around Lucy and the necklace hanging around her neck. The pink haired man didn't pay much attention as he sat, bitter that the girls stole the blonde from him. He had been itching for some alone time with Lucy, but because of the festivities, the girls were pulling her away from him, or him form her. It was annoying.

The girls were gwaking, admiring the the jewels craved into the necklace and the way it shined so brightly, full of radiance. Natsu wanted to scoff, as jewlery was clearly not his subject of interest. But from what he heard, that necklace was priceless, once belonging to Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia.

Something that Lucy cherished tenfolds.

Not many members of Fairy Tail knew about Lucy's ties with the Heartfilia Railroads Company and the CEO, Jude Heartfilia. Most knew Lucy as Lucy from Magnolia University, or Lucy, Natsu's girlfriend, which he didn't mind. The selected few that knew about Lucy's past were he and Levy, obviously, Gajeel, Erza, Mira, and Gray. Other than those few, no one knew how filfthy rich the blonde really is.

_Was_.

Lucy's father had practically disowned her, cutting her off from the wealth that was entrusted to her. When Lucy voiced her opinions and thoughts to her father, he threatened to cut her off completely from her share, ordering her to behave like the child he raised her to be, submissive and spineless. But the blonde refused to be her father's puppet and cut herself off from him. She packed up her stuff and left the Heartfilia Residence, never looking back.

After that day of the lake, he and Lucy had seen each other again, three months later, at Magnolia University. He was surprised, no doubt. When he saw her inside the local cafe on campus, she was wearing an off the shoulder maroon colored shirt and black leggings that covered her long slender legs, and she was sporting this ridicuously cute side pony tail with a matching black ribbon. She was accompanied by no other than Levy McGarden.

Natsu was frozen, his heart dropping to his stomach. Lucy Heartfilia was all he could think about since their first meeting. The young adult had been persistant with Levy, always asking her for a way to contact the blonde. Apparently Levy hadn't been able to contact Lucy either for her father cut Lucy off from the outside world. So Natsu was left empty handed.

When Levy saw him, she giggled, ushering him to go over, but Natsu was frozen in place, his mind boggled. Lucy had turned around, wondering what the bluenette was staring at and when they locked eyes, all those raw, pent up emotions from that night came racing back to him.

He could still remember the way her eyes grew so wide and the small blush that appeared on her cheeks.

He could still remember the way they just stared, as if assuring that the other was real.

He could still remember the smile that tugged on her lips after he threw her his signature grin.

"Earth to Natsu! Earth to Natsu!"

Called man was broken from his thoughts as Lisanna waved a hand in front of him. He blinked once, twice adjusting to reality.

"What?"

"Can we borrow that chair you're sitting on, please?"

The onyx eyed man slumped his shoulders, his eyes shifting towards Lucy, who gave him a sorry smile. He looked back up at Lisanna and sighed, standing up to allow his ex-girlfriend to take the chair. Lisanna muttered a quick thanks to him before hustling back towards the group of girls. Natsu watched Lucy as she eyed him with a small smile, waving to him.

He couldn't help but smile, despite the turn of events.

It wasn't until Lisanna jabbed an elbow at Lucy that they broke their stare. His ex lover must have said someting to Lucy, obviously embarrassing if the blonde turned bright red, putting her hands up in defense while the rest of the group of girls laughed.

Natsu wondered what it could have been.

But those thoughts disappeared quickly as he watched the way Lucy and Lisanna talked, interacting with one another with smiles adorning their pretty faces. Lucy was smiling, laughing, resting a hand on Lisanna's arm. His ex-girlfriend grabbed his current girlfriends knee as she bent slightly, laughter escaping her lips.

The pink haired man was breathing easy, comfort settling within him as he watched two of the most important women to him get a long well. To say Natsu was nervous about the two meeting each other would be an understatement.

They met at Mira's and Laxus' wedding rehearsal, Lisanna running late after her train from Bosco had been delayed by stormy weather in the northern area of Fiore. He introduced the two when Lisanna walked up to them, greeting Natsu. Lucy immediately welcomed her, talking to Lisanna like they had known each other for so long. Lisanna, though a bit surprised by Lucy's outgoing personality, returned the gesture.

Later in the dinner, all the bride maids, Lucy, Erza, Levy, Evergreen, Cana, and the Maid of Honor, Lisanna were pushed in a group together while Laxus' group of best men followed him.

Throughout the entire rehearsal, he watched the two carefully, watching for any signs of jealousy or envy or attack. Natsu was always willing to protect and defend Lucy, even from someone so close to him like Lisanna.

But the two had become great friends that night and Natsu realized he had nothing to worry about it.

Lucy loved Lisanna. The blonde acknowedged all the traits that Natsu had initially fallen for in the white haired maiden. Never solemn or glum about Lisanna's physical characteristics or personality traits, Lucy understood completely why Natsu had given himself to Lisanna Strauss. None of her words were covered in poison or spite about the youngest Strauss. A little envious of Lisanna's icy blue eyes and her soft personality, but Lucy wanted to be her friend more than anything.

Though, the things Lisanna had to say about Lucy by far surprised him. Like Lucy, Lisanna had fallen in love with Lucy and wanted her friendship. The blonde was jealous of Lisanna's eyes and personality, but the youngest Strauss was filled with envy towards Lucy Heartfilia, which was strange because in all the years Natsu had known her, Lisanna never carried the green monster around.

She saw all the reasons Natsu had fallen for the blonde haired, brown eyed heiress. She was candid and kind, down to earth with a big heart. She was so bubbly and somewhat of a ditz, but someone that could be fallen in love with easily. She didn't spare him the humility of her body either, emphasizing her curvaceous and voluptuous bodice and shimmering blonde hair along with her slender, long legs. Lisanna applauded him, telling him to hold tightly onto Lucy, to care and protect her always, though she knew he would already do that, being his character to do so.

"It's as if the blondie was always a part of Fairy Tail."

Natsu turned to his left as the newly wedded groom, Laxus Dreyar, walked to his side, his button up shirt slightly undone, his tie hanging losely from his neck, and his coat ost to him. The blonde haired man was a big man, with broad shoulders and a perfectly sculpted body. He adorned a lightning shaped scar running down his right eye that he acquired in his youthful days. The pink haired boy grinned, a bubble of pride filling him.

"Yeah! Everyone loves her."

"Never thought you and Lisanna would ever break up though." Natsu frowned slightly, the topic of his and Lisanna's former relationship deemed taboo long ago. "Though, it seems like the blondie tolerates you enough and you guys really care for each other, so not bad ,Natsu."

Laxus offered a grin as he ruffled the younger man's head. Natsu began to sputter in embarrassment and annoyance. The groom walked away from him, heading towards his bride. The blonde haired man put a hand on Mira's shoulder and leaned down to whisper into her ear. The oldest Strauss blushed, whipping her head to Laxus, who was sporting a victorious grin. She then mumbled something to the girls, who gave her cat calls and whistled at her.

Mira stood up, following Laxus and Natsu growled. Though he wouldn't admit it, Natsu saw axus as an older brother. They fought all the time with the pink haired boy constantly trying to be better than the blonde haired man. But Laxus was at his side at the most crucial times and saved him from ending up in the hospital a few times.

Even so, his sour face didn't disappear, especially after he caught glimpse of a heavy make out session from the pervert and Juvia in the back corner. Not only did he not want to see Gray and his disgusting self, but the jealousy steaming from his body over not being able to spend time with Lucy like Gray was with Juvia ate at him.

"How about you take that nasty look off your face and come dance one more song with me."

There was a soft hand at his rough one, the other hand in the midst of his chest. Natsu looked down to see Lucy staring at him with bright, innocent brown eyes; the same brown eyes that danced with fire the first night he met her.

"So now you have time for me, huh?" Natsu pouted, breaking away from her stare.

Lucy giggled, pressing herself to him, her chin resting on his collarbone. Natsu gulped, resisting the tempting notions being played by the blonde.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck, Lucy lifting her chin off his collarbone, though looking up towards the pink haired man.

"What do you think?" Natsu looked down at her, glaring slightly, his hands wrapping themselves tightly around her body, pulling her even _closer _to him.

Natsu bent down, snuggling himself into Lucy's neck, then hovering over Lucy's ear. He could feel the blonde shutter as his hot breath skimmed over her sensitive skin.

"You're _mine_." The onyx eyed man moved towards her open neck that was just _asking _to be attacked. Natsu trailed kisses down her neck, biting down softly at where the neck met the shoulder. Lucy went rigid in his arms and gasp breathlessly, tightening her hold on him. He pulled away, a smirk adorning his tanned, chisled face.

Lucy was as red as burning embers, embarrassment written on her soft, delicate face. Her hands unwrapped themselves from his neck and ran down his covered chest as she bit her lip, Natsu knowing full well what he had just ignited.

"Natsu...!" Breathlessly and hot, she muttered. Said man merely snickered as he leaned in kissed the blonde unexpectedly. She made a _mmph! _sound, almost as if trying to resist the kiss itself, but eventually gave in when she relaxed, following his lead.

He hadn't had the chance to kiss her all day, a few pecks here and there. But never the real thing. And now that the pink haired boy had the girl in his arms, he wasn't going to share her with anyone, anymore. Not Mira, not Levy, not Lisanna, nor Erza. Lucy was his for the rest of the night; his and his _alone.__  
_

The overwhelming urgency of _possessiveness _had returned. Natsu first had this urge back when they first met last summer when she w_asn't _his. Back then, the onyx eyed man felt ashamed for feeling such an aggressive feeling for someone he didn't even know. But a year later, that sense of possession over Lucy had heightened, his selfish desires surfacing more frequent than before. He was possessive over what was his and Natsu wasn't willing to share the blonde with anyone.

He blamed his brash, aggressice nature for always craving the blonde. Sometime, he felt like a wild animal that couldn't control his urges around Lucy. She made him lose all sense of rationality and blinded completely. Though she never did it on purpose, it was always unconsiously done.

So as his hands moved down her back towards her rear, his grip on her body tightened, Lucy's tiny hands clutching to the front of his shirt tightly.

If he could have his way with her right now...

"Ahem."

The engaged couple broke apart, Natsu ready to attack the intruder as his eyes glossened with fury.

But when his eyes laid on the person crossing their arms in front of them, an annoyed glare etched on their face, he froze.

"I understand this is a wedding and everyone's had too much to drink, but there is a _place _and _time _for such affection. And the dance floor of Mira's and Laxus' wedding is _definitely _not one of them."

Erza Scarlet was bearing down on the couple, her sharp glare and eyes of intimidation silently scolding them.

"Er-Erza!" Lucy blushed, heavily as she looked around to see other members of Fairy Tail snickering at the caught red handed couple.

"Well, I wouldn't be so eager to kiss my girlfriend if you hadn't taken her from me all day, Erza!" He unwounded his arms from Lucy and turned his body towards the woman he always considered a sister with a pointed finger in her direction.

"Oh?" Erza cocked an amused eyebrow, Lucy _eeping_ next to Natsu.

"So you can't stop me from expressing how much I've wanted her all day!"

Admittingly, those words were not exactly the smartest words to leave his mouth, but after so much alcohol consumption and the current high he was riding after an amazing make out session with the blonde next to him, he felt invincible.

"Are you a_sking _for a death sentence!?" Lucy shrieked next to him.

"Let's fight, Erza! I could finally kick your ass after all these years!" He proudly stated, the room collecting in a united gasp, Gray muttering a loud _"Idiot!" _in the background and Gajeel's rambunctious laughter echoing through the room. Lucy deadpanned next to her boyfriend, grabbing his hand while trying to whisk him away from his impending death.

"_Natsu!_ Back down! Erza is going to win! You know that already!"

"Leave him be, Lucy." The Scarlet woman smiled, uncrossing her arms. "Alright, Natsu. A fight is what you want, a fight is what you will get. But you are warned that I will not go easy on you."

A proud, sloppy grin appeared on his lips as he pounded his fist together. "_Hell yeah!_ Alright! I'm all fired up! Let's go Erza!"

Natsu shifted into his fighting stance with Erza following with her own. Lucy shifted her gazes between the two, sighing roughly sa she put a hand to her forehead.

"This is not going to end well."

**_-O-_**

"Ouch! Ouch! Lucy, that _hurts!_"

"Maybe if you learned to keep your mouth shut, you wouldn't be here, would you?"

Lucy was dabbing away at a cut Natsu had received from the all powerful Erza. When the fight had started, they were equal at match, but then Natsu slipped and left the perfect opening for the scarlet woman. Erza dominated Natsu, sending him into howls of pain. She had managed to throw him into a table that ended up provoking others from Fairy Tail to join in and fight.

The room had gone crazy, with everyone involved in a fight. Gajeel and Gray went for Erza, only to be knocked into Elfman, who was currently fighting Levy's friends Jet and Droy. Those two had smirked in victory, but we're quickly overtaken by the drunken power couple Bacchus and Cana. Jellal, Erza's longtime boyfriend, tried calming her, but to no avail, was thrown in the fray. Lucy avoided the fray with Levy as they stuck to the corner of the room.

It wasn't until the headmaster came that everyone ceased their movements.

And the bill of damage charges would make someone roll in their grave.

"I had Erza! If I hadn't fuckin' slipped, I'd have kicked her ass easi- _OWW!_"

Natsu hollered in pain as he gritted his teeth while Lucy poured alcohol to prevent the cut on his arm from infection. Lucy had him sitting on the hotel bed, the sleeve of his button up shirt rolled up after being tainted with blood.

After the incident, the party was pretty much over. Lucy had dragged Natsu back to the hotel room Mira had given them by the ear, lecturing him for his childish antics and decisions. The damages to the room were being split within all the guest that were involved in the altercations and because Natsu didn't have a job at the moment, Lucy was covering his share.

"Shut up, will you? Not to mention, that I have to pay for you! I won't have enough money for my next rent because of you!" The blonde whailed as she walked away, putting the bin in the sink and bloody cotton balls in the trash.

"You know I'll make it up to you, Lucy. I just need to get another job after being fired from my last one."

The blonde rolled her eyes with annoyance as she rinsed her hands in the sink.

"And who's fault was that, hmm?"

Natsu scowled, a growl at his lips. "Zancrow was an asshole! You know I wasn't going to let that guy sit there and shove me around, runnin' his mouth about me! Especially after he made the grabs at you! The damn bastard!"

While Natsu was ranting, Lucy was bandaging his arm. She released a sigh, knowing that she was partially to blame for Natsu losing his job at the convience store. Zancrow was Natsu's coworker. He was a perverse moron, always making a grab at Lucy. He even got as far as to grabbing her ass, which cost Natsu his job because he left Zancrow in the hospital after the incident.

The pink haired man was lucky to not be charged with battery and assualt, but had to serve community hours by picking up trash and scrubbing the graffiti off the walls in Magnolia. Though, Zancrow was charged with sexual harrassment, so a restraining order was put in favor by the court.

"Don't remind me." Lucy muttered as she finished bandaging her boyfriend's arm. "There, all done!"

Natsu looked down at his arm and smiled, his mood changing as quickly as shutting off the lights. "Thanks, Lucy!"

He leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss, making Lucy blush.

"Now, where's the food at? Mira said these hotel rooms have food in em' and I'm hungry!" Said boy jumped off the bed, searching the deluxe hotel room for food. Sometimes, Natsu thought too much with his stomach rather than his brain.

After a few minutes of searching, the pink haired man sighed in annoyance and irritation as the food was nowhere to be found. He scratched his head, his stomach growling, yearning for something to be placed in his stomach.

"Damn it! Mira lied! There's no food in here!"

"Natsu..."

Called boy turned around and immediately flushed as his heart race quickened.

Standing at the doorway of their bedroom, Lucy was dressed in her most seductive, provactive lingerie. She was adorning a teasing smirk with her eyes slitted, like a predator going after her prey. Natsu gulped, a rush of heat rushing down his body.

"Lu-Lucy!" He stuttered, not being able to take his eyes off the girl he was oh so hopelessly in love with.

She smirked, walking into the bedroom, leaving Natsu to himself. The shock eventually disappeared and in place of his frozen self, a wicked grin adorned his greedy lips. He raced into the room, not wanting to leave Lucy waiting a second longer. When he walked in, the lights were off, save for the small desk lamp at the side of the bed. That's when the pink haired boy felt himself being pushed towards the bed.

Trying to turn around, he failed and tripped backwards, his bck towards the bed. The onyx eyed man was laying on his back when he felt a new weight on him.

"You owe me." The blonde whispered, a teasing finger running down his jawline.

The man shivered, aways loving this seductive and teasing side of Lucy. Everyone saw Lucy as the sweet, kind girl that Natsu brought to Fairy Tail. But no one knew that Lucy was a goddess in bed. And nobody would ever find out.

Natsu grinned, his hands at her waist. "Then I guess I should be on top, huh?"

"Lead the way, oh Dragon Slayer." A teasing smirk from the blonde.

Natsu pinked, blushing fiercely as Lucy unbuttoned the buttons to his shirt, a certain glint in her eyes. He was being pushed down on the hotel bed, with Lucy straddling him from on top.

"He-Hey! You know I was only kidding about that!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, untying the tie hanging from his neck and throwing it to the side, ripping his shirt open to reveal his tanned, defined chest.

"Oh shut up and kiss me already, you idiot."

**A/N: So what did ya'll think? :D I gave you NaLu within a Miraxus wedding :) I hope you liked this! I was juggling between writing this as epilogue number 2 or my other idea, which was through Lisanna's POV of her meeting Lucy for the first time and evaluating Natsu's change and his relationship with Lucy. I wrote a little of both and this version was what worked the most for me because I couldn't stop writing hehe. It was just fun being able to write the shennanigans of a Fairy Tail wedding!**

**And no, I do not ship Cana and Gray XD That was just thrown in there because I just felt like it! I was like, eh why not? What harm could come of it?**

**That scene, along with Erza and Natsu's were my favorite parts to write! Erza's and Natsu's led to an all out brawl, and you know it wouldn't be Fairy Tail without an all out brawl!**

**And I added all sorts of NaLu goodness at the end for my lovely fans out there because I know in the end, that's all you guys wanted right? Kind of steamy right here at the end, but not enough for it to be considered smut! Haha I hope you enjoyed this because I know I did :) It was fun! Now I can focus on getting Fallen Star done next :) So I could move onto my other story ideas, which will be announced at the end of Fallen Star :)**

**So stick around! :) Don't forget to review and let me know what you think :) **

**Until next time!  
-Dark Waffle**


End file.
